Green Rocky
Green Rocky is an OC created by . He is a green variation Rocky Clone. Unlike Rocky, he does not barf unless he eats something really bad, or if he's eliminated. He has his own alliance with Cosmic Brownie and Green Ice Cube, but it might expand soon. He also appeared on Race to Reach the Roof Wikia Edition, Object Hawaii, and even Object High. Appearance He appears to be a Rocky clone colored green. Originally, his body is more darker green than what he looks like now. In his BFB redesign, he has lighter green colors instead. Personality He has a nice personality, however, he can be sometimes mean. He hates being sick and avoids really yucky food. Unlike Rocky, he talks really well and is a very good runner. He is always Happy because he is a Rocky Clone, but he can sometimes frown when anything bad happens. Originally, he was considered a silent character and did absolutely nothing, like Rocky from BFDI. Although he is a nice and cute Rocky Clone, he can be stupid and dumb at times due to having no arms and being weak. Coverage Battle for Wish Bush Green Rocky had a chance to debut in Battle For Wish Bush along with other recommended characters until Battle for Wish Bush was cancelled. Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal He made a appearance in Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal. He placed 1st out of everyone in this Hurt and Heal. Lick Your Way to Freedom Green Rocky was a Recommended Character in that episode. Random Characters Hurt and Heal Green Rocky was in all three Random Characters Hurt and Heal seasons. He placed 3rd in the first season, 1st and the winner of the second season, and 15th place in the third season. ROTBFDIWP In ROTBFDIWP, Green Rocky appears as a recommended character recommended by Cutiesunflower. He had a chance at joining the game, but he got 0 votes making him not join. He didn't appear in BFTWP either. Object Sun He will appear in the upcoming object show, Object Sun as a contestant. Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize Episode 1: The Beginning In the song challenge, he got 18/20 being tied with Bubble Wand, and he lost the tiebreaker. He is placed into Bubble Wand's team and he is UFE along with the others. Episode 2: The first Elimination He was safe with 1 vote, and for the cake challenge, his cake got a 7/10, but his team lost and he is UFE once again. Episode 3: Are you Smarter than a box? He is safe once again, and he didn't get any votes this time. He got 3/5 in his test. Episode 4: Merge time Like the last episode, he didn't get any votes, the teams were disabled, and he is tied with 58 points, along with Bubble Wand, and The Computers Brothers of Paine, with one point below Flower Grassy. Episode 5: There is a POINT of winning In the fifth episode in the challenge, he placed first out of everyone, getting himself bones, and he has 74 points out of everyone still in the game, and he isn't up for elimination. Episode 6: Strategy On your mind Through the course Green Rocky didn't do really good in the obstacle course due to being hit by a dummy without arms. He's still safe from being in the danger zone though. Episode 7: What a coincidence Due to his lack of arms, he stomps all of the bugs, but he only got 50 bugs killed, resulting him a failure and a Lose Token, making him be up for elimination. Episode 8: Swim through or else you will be Drowned He was eliminated with 2 votes, but due to his Lose Token, his votes went to 4, and he's still eliminated. Inside the TSB, he barfed many times due to his elimination. Episode 10: Double Digited Elimination Green Rocky, along with the other contestants who have been eliminated, had a chance at rejoining the show. Episode 11: Final Challenge, He got 3 votes, making him get one more than Moneybags, and rejoined the game. He placed 3rd in the challenge due to going into the pit, and he only has beaten Baseball Cap (who got his 3rd Lose Token), he was up for elimination. Episode 12: Final Elimination He was safe with only one vote, and he's safe. He's in the final three, along with The Computers Brothers of Paine, and Bubble Wand, and have a chance to win BTWTUP. Episode 13: Finale With four votes, he became the winner of BTWTUP and won Cutie Island as a prize, despite being a rejoiner. Relationships WIP Trivia * He is the very first character to be created by in the Object Shows Community. * He's the main protagonist of the Cutiesunflower Wiki. * On April 9th 2017, he has his own alliance when said he deserves a alliance because he is nice and awesome. * He does not barf at all unless he eats something really poisonous or bad. No way, no how. * He is a fan of WarioWare, like the user and Flower Grassy. * Green Rocky's confirmed birthday is on September 1st. * In Object Fusion, he uses the combination of Rocky and Tennis Ball. * Green Rocky doesn't like being called a Booger. * He is not a poisoned rock. He is just a rocky clone colored in green. * He has a huge alliance. * He grows arms just like Taco (II) and Lolman, but he is always armless. He rarely has arms. * In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Green Rocky appears as a RC. ** This makes Green Rocky the first OC by Cutiesunflower to be recommended in BFDI. * People can easily mistaken him for a girl. Gallery Green Rocky 1.png|His Original Pose. Green Rocky Jumping.png|Jumping Green Rocky with Shadow.png|Green Rocky with a Shadow Green Rocky Walking.png|Green Rocky Walking Green Rocky with Walking Legs.gif|Green Rocky Walking GIF Green Rocky as Ashley.png|Green Rocky Ashley IMG 1022.jpg|Being standed on by Grassy. Green Rocky Bleh.png|Weird Face (Mostly used when he vomits) Green Rocky Icon.png|His Old Body Green Rocky Sad.png|Sad GreenRockyPoseB.png|Green Rocky Smiling GreenRockyPoseA.png|Green Rocky Smiling 2 Green Rocky as Wario.png|Green Rocky Wario Green rockyyyyyyyyyy.png Green Rocky Talk 1.png|Green Rocky Surprised Green Rocky Sleeping.png|Sleeping -10- Green Rocky.png|In RTRTRWE Rocky and Green Rocky Low Five!.png|Green Rocky being best friends with Rocky Bubble Wand and Green Rocky.png|Green Rocky being Friends with Bubble Wand Green Rocky holds the Edit Wars FTL sign.png|Green Rocky holding the Edit Wars FTL Sign Green rock.png Green Rocky.png|His Fusion Cute Green Rocky.png|Cute Green Rocky!! (Like Kawaii Cake) Green Rocky with arms.png|with Arms Happyrocky.png|His pose by . Green Rocky with a drawn face.png|with a Drawn Face Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Getting rubbed by Flower Grassy. Green Rocky Pose.svg|His pose by . Remaker's Green Rocky.png|His pose by . Rock gsyy.svg|His New Body Rock gtt.svg|Remake of him by BFDIMessUps. Green Rocky in BFB 2.jpg|In Battle for BFDI. GreenRockyPose!.png|BrownFamily1108's pose Green_Rockboi.png|Green Rocky's appearance in BFB. Green Rocky BFB Body.png|His Body. tennis_ball___die_of_happiness___rocky_by_binaryclarity-d9abwv8.jpg|Fan made comic with BTB Green Rocky 2018.png Green Rocky New Frowning.png BayRaysGreenRocky.PNG Green Rocky (Reposed).png|BM44's pose. Names in other Languages * piedra verde - Spanish * グリーンロッキー - Japanese * Groen Rotsachtig - Dutch * Gron Rocky - Swedish * Verde roccioso - Italian * Pedra Verde - Brazilian Portuguese * Yeşil Taş - Turkish * 녹색 돌이 - Korean * Pietrica Verde- Romanian Category:Armless Category:Rocky Category:Rocky Clones Category:Green Category:Males Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Rocky Fans Category:Cute Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Weird Category:Heroes Category:Happy Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Awesome Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Good People Category:Variations of Rocky Category:OCs Category:1st OC Category:2000's births Category:Protagonists Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Characters Category:Object High Category:RCs in BFB Category:Green Rocky Category:BFB Category:Recommended Characters